


12 Days of Snowbarry - '17

by shyesplease



Series: 12 Days of Snowbarry [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 12 Days of Snowbarry, Christmas Fluff, F/M, SnowBarry - Freeform, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyesplease/pseuds/shyesplease
Summary: Counting down the days until Christmas with some Snowbarry goodness. Seasonal one-shots.





	1. a santa beard

"What in the world are you wearing?"

Barry, who had just gotten off the elevator, paused to look down at his usual button-up shirt, jacket, jeans and sneakers assemble. Quirking an eyebrow up confusingly, he blankly looked at his personal physician. "Um…clothes?" he stated unsurely, walking the rest of the way into the cortex.

"No, on your face," Caitlin clarified, swiveling her chair around to follow Barry as he moved further into the room.

Instinctively, Barry reached up to drag a hand over his face. He didn't feel anything but a little fuzz of stubble. "Is this a hint that I should shave?" he joked tiredly, falling into a chair besides her.

"No!" she immediately exclaimed, her eyes immediately widening at the realization of her sudden outburst. "I-I mean, only if you really…want to," Caitlin eventually stuttered out.

Barry smirked, watching her amusingly. "You okay there, Dr. Snow?"

Caitlin huffed, turning her attention to the computer instead of the cocky speedster. "I am perfectly fine," she insisted. "What's with the facial hair anyway?" she asked.

Barry sighed, his eyes heavy. "As you know, I had a huge case this weekend at the precinct. Well we were so busy that even with my speed I could barely eat or sleep so-"

Caitlin's typing paused. "But you _did_ eat and you _did_ sleep, correct?" Caitlin interjected, the doctor in her surfacing.

He rolled his eyes fondly at her. "Yes, Caitlin. But that was literally the only time I had to myself this past weekend. And since I just got off work, I never got around to shaving."

Caitlin hummed, letting Barry know that she was listening despite her attention being on her work.

Barry fell into the chair next to her. "What are you working on?" Barry asked, noticing that she was very focused on whatever she was reading. She was only this zeroed in when it was either life-threatening or it was something she was passionate about.

She shrugged. "While you were away I looked into one of my old projects that I had put on the backburner, but I think I may have just realized something that could help me make this theory into something tangible. But I'm just cross referencing some things," she answered, her eyes never wavering from the screen.

"Need help?" Barry offered with a cheeky grin.

Caitlin tore her eyes away from the screen long enough to give him a grateful smile. "No, I think I've got it handled. But thank you."

A stretch of silence followed with only Caitlin's diligent typing on the computer keyboard reverberating throughout the cortex. Barry closed his eyes, letting the sound lull him into a sleep-light state.

"Barry," he suddenly heard his name called, jolting him fully awake. When he opened his bleary eyes, he saw Caitlin looking at him with a frown. "Why don't you head home and get some rest? You've been working hard all weekend and you look tired."

Barry stubbornly shook his head as he sat up straighter in his chair. "I'm fine, honestly," he insisted. "Hey, what would you think if I grew out my facial hair?" he asked curiously, diverting the subject. He rubbed at the small hairs poking out from his face in thought. "Because I kinda like it."

Caitlin bit down on her lip, as if she was holding herself back. "On a scale of Oliver Queen to Dumbledore, how much are you intending to grow it out?" she instead asked as she flipped from one file to the next on her screen.

Barry let out a bellied laugh. "Hmm, I'm in the holiday spirit," he said, crossing his arms with a shrug, "maybe somewhere in the middle, like Santa Claus'," he joked.

Caitlin looked at him for a moment before her face scrunched up, eyes closing and head tilting back, letting out a beautiful laugh. His heart may have stumbled over its next beat.

"You're going to give Santa some competition, huh?" she asked teasingly once she had stopped laughing, though her brown eyes were still shining playfully.

"I think I can beat him out," Barry said mock seriously, getting up from his chair to lean against the area of the console next to her. "With my speed, I could travel the world and deliver all the presents."

"I wouldn't doubt it," she told him with a sincere look, one filled with the belief she always had in him. "Plus, you already have a red suit too," she said, nodding to the mannequin across the room holding it. "Not to mention, with your fast metabolism, you could probably eat most of the cookies as well," she added with a wicked grin.

A smile bloomed across Barry's face as he shook his head fondly, looking at Caitlin who was smiling very similarly.

"So all I need is the beard, and I could pretty much be Santa."

Caitlin wrinkled her nose. "I don't know if a beard of Santa proportions would be a good look for you," she admitted warily.

Barry childishly frowned. "So, you're not a fan of this?" he asked, gesturing to his facial hair.

Placing her tongue against her cheek, Caitlin's eyes diverted. "I didn't say.. _.that_ ," she reluctantly admitted, pushing back from the console and getting up to move across the room to the computer near his suit. "Just that I didn't think a _Santa beard_ would be fitting for you…"

The speedster's eyebrows furrowed as he watched her walk away, a tantalizing smile slowly creeping up on his face. "So you... _do_ like my facial hair," he questioned aloud, though the way he phrased it came off more as a statement. He walked over to her rigid frame, smiling cheekily. "Don't you?"

Caitlin looked over at him only to roll her eyes before going back to her original task. "It's...not a bad look for you to have some stubble," she tried to say with nonchalance, but her face was pinking with embarrassment.

Barry felt confident and light on his feet. "I'm looking hot, aren't I, Dr. Snow?"

Caitlin put down whatever she had been working on to look at Barry. She looked tired and frustrated yet also somehow amused. "Barry..." she let out in that same weird mixture of emotions, a stunted laugh falling from her lips. "Yes, okay. You're looking supremely hot," she deadpanned. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Barry snorted. "Only if you actually believed it," he answered back, sauntering up close to her, his eyes gentle as he regarded her but his grin was full of amusement.

Caitlin looked up at him, acknowledging his closer presence. She tilted her head to the side, watching him affectionately as she reached her hands out to lay them on his face, her fingers absently rubbing against the grain of his facial hair soothingly. "You know I believe it," she then said before stretching up to peck him fully on the lips.

As they separated, Barry's hands went to her waist, pulling her body flush against his own. "I've missed you this weekend, Cait," he confessed, leaning down to rub his nose against hers tenderly.

Caitlin let out a pleasant hum. "I've missed you too," she replied back, letting herself melt against him and appreciate the feeling of his body against hers.

"Leave work early and come back to my apartment with me," he said, jutting out his lower lip in an adorable pout, knowing the effect it had on her. "I just want to be with you. Just cuddling, if you still want to do your work."

She pursed her lips, tilting her head to the side as she thought of how to say what she wanted to say next. "Barry, if I go back to your apartment with you, I'm not going to get any work done because I'm going to jump your bones," she admitted with a chuckle. "In fact, it is taking every fiber of my being to not jump you right now."

Barry raised an eyebrow, trying to refrain from grinning smugly, though he knew he was probably failing spectacularly. "Miss me that much, huh?" he asked, his hands gripping her waist just a little bit tighter. .

Caitlin laughed again. "No - well, I mean, yes, of course I've missed you - but," she paused, biting down on her lip again as she took in the features of his face, "You just...you look _really_ good with facial hair. Like, _really good_ ," she confessed, her voice even dipping into a huskiness, leaving her cheeks tinging with a reddish hue.

A laugh sputtered from Barry's lips. "Caitlin Snow," he falsely admonished, "Have I just unearthed a secret fetish of yours?" - Barry paused to watch the blush spread across her face - "Please tell me it's not a Santa fetish though."

She made a face that resulted in her nose scrunching up ever so adorably before playfully swatting at his chest as she shook her head. "Oh, God, no."

"Well, there was a lot of Santa talk today. Just wanted to be sure," he stated, his lips spread wide in a dopey grin.

She quietly laughed to herself, shaking her head some more. "No, no fetish. It would be all you," she said, her hands wandering over his chest.

Barry smiled contently as he plopped another short kiss on her lips. "So you're going to stay here?"

Caitlin sighed wistfully, because honestly all she wanted to do ever since he stepped off that elevator was be with him, but she had to remain focused. "Just let me finish up with this research - it shouldn't be much longer," she compromised. "I'm close to a breakthrough here."

His eyes twinkled down at her proudly, a hand of his reaching out to caress her face sweetly. "Okay, I can wait."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she rushedly expressed, quickly reaching up to give him a kiss on each cheek and then fully on the lips. "I'll try not to take long and then afterwards I _will_ jump your bones!" she exclaimed, already making her way back to her computer.

Barry chuckled as he watched her diligently start working again. "Can't wait."


	2. a bump in the dark

A knock sounded against Caitlin's apartment door.

"Coming!" Caitlin hollered, quickly scanning her living room, making sure everything was set up and ready before walking to her front door. She opened it to reveal Barry, standing there cooley in his jean jacket with his hands full with takeout chinese food.

"Hey," she let out softly, leaning against the door as she grinned up at him, very happy to see one of her best friends - her heart maybe or maybe not fluttering at the sight of his boyish grin.

"Hey," Barry said in much the same manner, his eyes never wavering from hers.

Realizing she was staring, Caitlin shook her head from the trance and stepped to the side to allow her guest to enter her apartment.

As Barry walked inside, she instantly noticed snow was littered along his jacket. Unconsciously, she reached out to swipe her hands across his shoulders to get rid of the white flakes.

Barry raised a brow at her action.

When she caught his eye, she froze. "You had snow all over you," she tried to clarify with a shrug.

"Right, thanks," he said, clearing his throat as she stepped away.

It was _weird_ in a way, this vibe that they had been getting from the other - this tangible, awkward tension that only seemed to be growing. Individually, they both knew what it was, but were too afraid to acknowledge it, let alone act on it.

"It's really snowing hard out there - blizzard levels," Barry then spoke, trying to break the awkward silence that fell upon them.

Caitlin scrunched her face downwards, frowning. "They said we'd only be getting a few inches," she responded as they both made their way to her living area where she had the TV set up with some snacks and drinks.

The speedster shrugged. "Weather can be unpredictable," he supplied. "Or maybe we have another Weather Wizard on our hands…"

"Don't even joke about that," Caitlin admonished, throwing one of her throw pillows at him in jest, which Barry caught effortlessly. "Tonight is supposed to be our night off," she let out tiredly as she fell back on her couch listlessly.

Barry chuckled. "Right, so what should we watch first?" he asked, looking at the movies Caitlin had available, trying to figure out which would be best to start with.

However, before they could take any further action, the TV and all of the other electronic devices in Caitlin's apartment shut off, leaving the duo in the dark.

"Great…" Caitlin let out, frustrated about the turn of events.

Footsteps sounded until Barry's silhouette was seen in front of her window across the room. "It looks like the whole block is out," Barry observed.

"And no meta-human foul play?" Caitlin asked, knowing it wasn't that farfetched of an idea. With Caitlin's eyes adjusting to the dark, she could just barely make out Barry shaking his head.

"Nah. Cisco or even Joe would have tried to contact us by now. Probably just good ol' mother nature."

Caitlin laughed as she got up from the couch. "I'm going to go get candles," she told Barry, then shivered lightly, "and get a blanket. It's getting chilly in here already," she said, as she scurried away.

When the young doctor came back in a few minutes later, a blanket draped over her shoulders and some candle jars in her arms, Barry was besides her fireplace, trying to get the wood logs to catch on fire.

"You didn't have to do that, Barry," she said as she placed the candles on the coffee table and began to light them.

Barry shrugged. "It'll probably be useful soon if the electricity doesn't come back on," he reasoned as a spark finally erupted within the wood. He grinned, basking in the heat that was already emancipating from it.

He turned around, ready to show off his fire, but stilled upon the scene before him.

Illuminated by the warm angelic glow from both the fire and the scattered candles was Caitlin curled up on her couch, snuggled comfortably under her blanket, looking utterly breathtaking. His heart leapt up into his throat from the sight, a familiar feeling coursing through him that made him think back to the night of the dive bar.

He quickly shook his head from those thoughts before standing up from the floor. "Mind sharing the blanket?" he asked. "It _is_ getting kinda cold in here," he noted.

"Of course," she said, smiling sweetly at him, lifting the blanket for him to get under.

Barry settled himself on the couch, scooting closer to his personal physician - shoulder to shoulder - as to not stretch the blanket out too thin. Immediately they were both overcome by the hypersensitivity of the other's presence, but both chose not to acknowledge that out loud.

"Is Cisco on his way over?" Barry asked, suddenly remembering that their other friend wasn't with them when he was also supposed to be there. "Maybe he can make sense of why the power went out if it's anything technical."

Caitlin took out her phone, checking her messages. "He said he was finishing some last-minute touches for his Christmas gift for Gypsy."

Barry smiled, shaking his head lightly. "I'm glad Cisco found Gypsy. I think they're good for each other."

Caitlin nodded her head in agreement. "It's also nice to see one of us have a relationship seemingly work out," she added grimly. The pair caught each other's eyes before letting out sighs.

"Is something wrong with us?" Barry then asked, letting out a self-depreciating laugh.

Caitlin's one eyebrow rose inquisitively as she pursed her lips in thought. "Maybe we're cursed," she offered, her voice resigned to the possibility already.

Barry frowned, instinctively wrapping his one arm around her shoulders, pulling her head to his chest in a half-hug. "Maybe...we're just meant for something better," he stated quietly, rubbing her arm affectionately.

Caitlin closed her eyes, relishing in the warmness of his body against hers, at the sound of his speedster heart thumping at its slightly elevated beat, and the smell of his cologne mingled with the burning wood. And suddenly she didn't feel so cursed.

Thinking about it, she never felt cursed around Barry. He shined a light into her world when she was in a dark place, and provided her hope when she felt hopeless. Barry made her feel good and appreciated and respected. He gave her butterflies and made her feel _something,_ maybe even feel... _love_.

Letting out a staggering breath at the realization, Caitlin opened her eyes to look up at Barry, only to find his forest greens looking down intently at her already. They were soft, but there was a need behind them that was growing. His eyes then flicked to her lips for the briefest of moments, but that was enough for Caitlin's breath to hitch.

Barry watched her a moment longer, his eyes burrowing into her own, as if he was trying to look for something in there - a hint, a sign, a something. Whatever he found, his eyelids grew heavier and his distance from her shortened. Her eyes fluttered as she felt his breath on her face and then tentatively his lips pressed against hers.

The kiss was merely a prolonged peck, but as the the duo broke apart and their eyes met, they laughed nervously and blushed profoundly.

Barry cleared his throat. "Confession," he nervously began, "I've kinda wanted to do that for awhile now."

Caitlin's lips twitch upwards. "Confession," she started, following Barry's example, "Me too."

The pair immediately broke out into identical grins before their faces gravitated back to each other, lips locking more boldly. They both tilted their heads to the side, allowing their mouths to slant over the other's easily as the kiss deepened. Caitlin's hands deeply embedded themselves into Barry's locks while his rested by her hips, his thumb caressing the bare skin peeking out from just under her sweater.

Caitlin leaned back to lay horizontal on the couch, pulling at Barry's shirt to guide him back with her, his weight carefully pressed down on her curves as they continued to kiss and timidly caress.

They continued on in this manner until a voice rang out in Caitlin's apartment - "WHOA! Why is it so dark in here?!"

The kissing duo immediately jumped apart, resulting in Barry falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow."

"What the?" Cisco exasperated confusingly as he walked in on the sight of his one best friend sitting on her couch, while the other was on the floor, rubbing his head, both with their shirts all rumpled and hair wildly displaced.

The two scientists quickly tried to righten their appearances, hoping Cisco didn't see their disheveled, post-makeout states due to the dim light of the fireplace. They sat worlds apart from each other on the couch, both trying to awkwardly look aloof.

"Cisco! You can't just vibe into people's houses!" she chastised him, still trying to mat a piece of her unruly hair down.

"I didn't!" the long-haired man insisted as he walked to the couch, sitting between Barry and Caitlin. "It was open."

"Oh…" Caitlin let out sheepishly.

"Ooh, Chinese!" Cisco then exclaimed, reaching over to grab a container of the food that his friends had obviously forgotten about.

Both Barry and Caitlin looked at each other over Cisco's oblivious head, mouthing their worries and shrugging when it seemed like Cisco presumed nothing.

"You guys going to eat any," Cisco then questioned, looking at both of his friends, his mouth full of Lo Mein. "Or are you guys full from eating each other's faces?" he smartly remarked, chuckling to himself.

Both Barry and Caitlin slouched down in their seats, blushing profoundly.

Cisco let out an impressed whistle. "I mean, I knew this was bound to happen," he admitted, swinging his fork in the direction of both Barry and Caitlin as he shoved his face with another forkful of food, "but, damn guys, I'm only like 15 minutes late."


	3. silent night

Caitlin sat by the bay window in her childhood bedroom, watching the moon illuminate the flurries cascading slowly and beautifully down from the sky. It was Christmas Eve and in the effort to bond with her mother, she promised the older woman she would celebrate it with her. However, it was the first time since Barry became the Flash that she wasn't going to be attending the West Family party, and that knowledge left Caitlin bereft of her usual Christmas cheer. She missed her friends.

Her phone then began buzzing, indicating that someone was trying to call her. A smile overtook her face when she saw that it was Barry.

"Hey," she breathed out as she answered it.

She heard Christmas music playing softly in the background with the added soundtrack of laughter. "I'll be back," she heard Barry say away from the phone. The excess noise decreasingly quieting as a door seemingly opened then closed. "Hey, Cait," he then greeted happily. "Merry Christmas!"

Caitlin looked down at the watch on her wrist to see that it was precisely midnight. She lazily grinned to herself. "Merry Christmas, Barry," she responded back appreciatively. "Party still in full swing?"

"No, no. Harry left a while ago and Cisco just left with Gypsy, so it's winding down now," he told her. "How was dinner with your mom?"

Caitlin sighed. "As good as I expected it to be…"

Barry winced audibly. "That bad?"

She let out a chuckle. "No, it was just...awkward. There wasn't much to say. Bringing up my powers would've been weird. Telling her that I help The Flash would've been complicated. Talking about my dad would've just been depressing," she rambled. "So most of it was just her talking about her work and her research. Very mundane and clinically boring stuff."

"At least you're trying," Barry offered, ever the optimist. "I'm sure in time you'll find some rhythm and talking will become easier."

"I hope," she breathed out. "So, was the party good?"

"Uhhh," Barry let out, his tone almost unsure before he broke into a quiet chuckle. "You can say it was... _interesting_. This was the first time Gypsy had Grandma Esther's eggnog..." he told, his voice veering off.

"Oh no…" Caitlin let out, part trepid and part amused by the direction she could tell Barry was directing this story.

"Yeah...an inter-dimensional, vibing metahuman drunkenly blasting things and creating portals can cause a bit of mayhem," Barry expressed tiredly. "We lost Joe for a little bit when Gypsy ended up sending him to Earth-12, but we got him back."

Caitlin bit her lip, not wanting to laugh at Barry's stressful Christmas Eve. "Poor Joe," she instead commented.

Barry snorted. "Poor Joe? Joe didn't even want to come back right away! Apparently Earth-12 is like paradise and he'd been relaxing on a beach, sipping at a margarita."

Caitlin doesn't know what it was - the visual or if it was just the fact that she had been devoid of such humor all day - but she let out a boisterous laugh, one that she immediately tried to muffle with her hand. "Sorry, I really didn't want to laugh," she confessed, her voice lower, as if to compensate for the loud laughter, but that didn't stop a residual giggle to escape through her lips one more time.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Caitlin soon noticed there was silence on the other line, confusing her. She pulled her phone out to see if the had call dropped, but it was still going. "Barry?" she questioned. "You still there?"

She heard him clear his throat. "Yeah, yeah…" he let out breathily. "I - I just...I missed you tonight," he confessed affectionately. "It wasn't the same without you."

The young doctor's heart leapt at the admission, and the smile that had been present the entirety of the call widened ever so slightly. "I missed you too, Barry," she said back, her eyes glancing out her window at the moon that offset a longing to be back in Central City, maybe looking at it with Barry instead.

"Moon is bright tonight, isn't it?" his voice spoke, giving her goosebumps at the coincidence. "And the snow is beautiful. Looks like we're going to have a White Christmas," he continued, and as she closed her eyes, she could almost fool herself into thinking she was on the West's porch with Barry, sitting on the snowy front steps as they gazed at the sky.

"Caitlin?"

Her eyes shot open, breaking her out of her reverie. "Here," she answered. "Yeah, yeah tomorrow should look like something right of the Christmas movies," she said, her voice trying to stay uplift despite wanting nothing more than to be back home in Central City.

"You know that if you want to come home early, I'd pick you up whenever, right?" he said to her, and she could hear the earnestness in his voice.

She smiled to herself, picturing him flashing his way into her childhood bedroom and picking her up in his arms before speeding her to her true home. "I know. Thank you," she told him gratefully, and while the offer was tempting, she didn't want to tear him away from _his_ family. "But I think I can hold out for one more day here."

"If you say so…" he said, trailing off.

And then they talked and talked and talked some more. Talked about everything and nothing - like old winter memories, metahumans and theories of the universe - where they laughed and debated and almost even cried. They hadn't even noticed the minutes rolling by until it was well after 3am.

"Well, I guess I won't keep you up any longer," Barry said with a sigh, and Caitlin felt disappointment rise up in her chest.

"You getting tired of talking to me?" she teased as she made her way over to her bed, sitting neatly on top of her covers as she leaned back against her pillows.

Barry chuckled right into the receiver and the reverberation tickled her ear. "Never," he answered sincerely. "Wouldn't want to keep Santa Claus away from delivering all those presents of yours because you were still up though," he lightly teased.

Caitlin laughed despite herself. "My mom doesn't really believe in presents, so I'd be shocked to find anything under the tree for me tomorrow."

" _For real?_ " Barry let out surprisingly. "Actually, now that I think about it, from what you've told me about your mom, that doesn't surprise me," he told her. "Please don't tell me that your whole childhood was deprived from presents."

"No, no," she quickly assured her friend. "My dad made sure I had my healthy dose of presents," Caitlin recalled fondly, a genuine smile tugging her lips upwards as she thought of her late father.

"Good," Barry stated softly, the word coming out almost like a whisper but it held weight, and just knowing him, she knew he was smiling that smile of his that was discreet yet evident when you saw the glint in his eyes. Caitlin's insides warmed.

A yawn then sounded over the phone. "Sounds like someone is tired," she commented, teasing him. "I guess I won't keep _you_ up any longer."

He chuckled tiredly. "I'm fine. Honest," Barry stated. "Did I ever tell you the time we only had a miniature Christmas tree?"

"Barry."

"Don't want to hear that one? Alright," Barry said distractedly. "How about the time that I accidentally stepped on Joe's-"

" _Barry_ ," Caitlin repeated, pointedly. "Get to bed," she directed him lightly, despite not wanting their phone call to end. "The Flash needs all the rest he can get." She heard him try to make a few protests, but she quickly shut them down. "This is a direct order from your doctor."

"You're pulling the doctor card on me now?" he questioned in amusement. "Fine, fine," he easily gave in, muffling another yawn. "Goodnight, Cait," he then said, quiet but it laid resident in her ears.

She took in a breath, her heart stumbling over the affection that was laced in her name. "Goodnight, Barry," she said back.

...

Caitlin woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. The aroma was enough to get Caitlin out of bed, despite not sleeping that many hours.

"Good morning, Caitlin," her mother immediately addressed her as Caitlin made her way down the stairs. Carla was sitting in the living room next to the Christmas tree, reading what was undoubtedly a scientific journal of some sort with a cup of coffee by her side.

"Morning," Caitlin bid back before trekking to the kitchen for coffee only to join her mother moments later.

"I heard you laughing in your room last night," her mother commented over the papers she was reading.

Caitlin dipped her head. "Sorry if I kept you up," she apologized.

Carla shook her head as she placed the papers down on the stand next to her, giving her only daughter her undivided attention. "I felt like I had been transported back 10 years," she shared with a small smile. "I remember you giggling away like that when you would talk to that Davey Prescott."

Caitlin groaned, already feeling the residual embarrassment about her first boyfriend. Just thinking about how corny and cheesy they were made her cringe.

"So were you talking to someone special last night?" she gently prodded.

"A friend," Caitlin answered with a slight roll of the eyes, knowing what her mother was instigating.

"Who is a man?" Carla pressed.

The younger women shook her head fondly; she was starting to feel like she was 10 years younger too. "Yes, mom. The friend is a man. Both of my best friends are guys though."

Carla pursed her lips before taking a sip of her coffee. "Right, you mentioned the one yesterday, he's your co-worker. Carlos?"

" _Cisco_ ," Caitlin corrected. "And yes, he works at STAR Labs with me and is one of my best friends."

"And the other?"

Caitlin took a deep breath. "Barry," she supplied softly.

The older woman's lips quirked. "So he's the one that you talked to last night?" she surmised.

The bio-engineer was taken by surprise. "How do you figure that? It could have been Cisco."

Her mother's eyes bored into her own with a heavy sense of knowing. "The way you said his name," she said simply, causing Caitlin to pink.

For almost as long as Barry has been The Flash, Caitlin has harboured feelings for the man in various degrees - but she thought she was always good at hiding it. Evidently not.

"But also," her mother continued, breaking Caitlin from her thoughts, "this gift under the tree is from a 'Barry'," she said, gesturing to the box Caitlin now noticed was there. "I surmised that if someone was thoughtful enough to leave you a present, it could very well be the same one talking to you for hours on end. Though I am curious how it got there..."

Caitlin ignored her mother's last comment as she leaned down to retrieve the box, gazing at the present appreciatively and touching the wrapping paper delicately. She knew it didn't matter what was in it - just the thought of it was enough to make her smile; he had wanted her to have a gift to open on Christmas. Her heart felt so full. She felt like she was glowing as bright as the lights on the tree.

Carla cleared her throat, gaining Caitlin's attention. "Obviously this is a developing situation, but should I be expecting this 'Barry' here next year?"

"Mom!" Caitlin let out embarrassingly, though, admittedly, the idea of it was a nice one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment with your thoughts! ;)


	4. hit me with your best shot [AU]

"Cisco!" Caitlin hollered as she dodged out of the way from an incoming snowball behind a tree. "That almost hit my face!"

All she could hear was the manic laughter from her friend as another snowball flew by her.

Caitlin huffed, a puff of her breath visible in the winter cold. She reached down to gather some snow, compacting it in her hand to form a ball. After taking a needed breath, she stepped out from behind her safe haven, poised to attack, but was immediately hit in the chest.

The doctor let out a frustrated sigh, staring at the powdered snow's mark on her coat. Becoming invigorated, she then wound her arm back and launched her snowball towards Cisco in vengeance.

Cisco's eyes comically widened as he saw the snowball approach him. However, he was able to duck just before the condensed snow hit his face. Unfortunately for Caitlin, though, the snowball didn't just land innocently in the snow behind Cisco, it hit a poor innocent bystander who had been walking by with their dog.

"Ow," the stranger yelped, stopping in his stroll to stop and touch the affected area.

Caitlin's hands immediately went to cover her mouth. "Oh my god," she let out before she quickly trudged through the snow and over to the person she accidentally hit. "I am so so so sorry," Caitlin apologized as she reached the man, her face pained and etched with concern.

"Did you pack that thing with ice?" the stranger asked before turning his head to face his attacker, his eyes widening ever so slightly when they locked with hers.

The brunette woman took in a small intake of breath. She was immediately made aware of his beautiful eyes that were the shade of Christmas trees and illuminated like its twinkle lights, popping right out at her.

He cleared his throat, breaking their stare. "But, um, I think I'm okay. It was just unexpected."

Caitlin shook her head. "Please, let me at least check to make sure you're fine," she said. "I'm a doctor," she then quickly added, suddenly realizing how weird it must've been for a regular person to make such a request.

HIs lips quirked minimally as he nodded his consent, bending down and removing his winter hat for her to examine the area she had struck.

She carefully looked over the area, her fingers brushing his hair sparingly as she observed. She let out a sigh of relief when she didn't even notice a bump forming. She stepped back, giving the stranger his personal space back.

"Am I going to live?" he teased as he put his hat back on his head, a dopey smile dangling off his lips that made her own move upwards to reciprocate.

"I think so, yes," she answered, biting down on her bottom lip. "I'm Caitlin by the way," she introduced herself, extending her hand for him to shake.

"Barry," he answered back, grasping her hand diligently as he softly shook it a few times, his eyes never wavering from her own.

Caitlin felt herself pink under his gaze. She dipped her head down shyly as their hands separated. "I really am sorry, again. I feel so bad."

Barry waved his hand, dismissing it. "It's fine, honestly."

Caitlin still felt horrible. "At least come in and have some hot chocolate with us?" she offered, directing a pleading grin his way that she hoped would persuade him.

His grin widened, but when his eyes focused on something just behind her, a frown took its place. "Actually, I better get going. I don't want to impose on your time with your boyfriend," he said, nodding his head to her left.

Caitlin's face scrunched down sourly, looking where he was only to see her best friend who was currently entertaining Barry's dog. "You mean Cisco?" she surprisingly asked. "No, noooo, he's not my boyfriend," she insisted.

"Yeah, gross, dude," Cisco chimed in distractedly, his attention still focused on the dog.

"Oh," Barry let out, pleased, his eyes alighting. "Then, I'd love to."

Caitlin smiled. "Great," she said. "This way…" she continued, gesturing to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but hopefully sweet AU of snowbarry meeting for the first time. Please leave a comment with your thoughts! ;)


	5. letter to santa

"Daddy!" a young Nora Elizabeth Allen called out to her father when she saw him walk by her bedroom.

Barry poked his head into the slightly opened door, brandishing a goofy expression that made his little girl laugh, causing the speedster's own heart to melt. He then entered her room and sat down on her bed, patting Mendel who was lying at the bottom. "What are you still doing up, Niz?" he asked the 5-year-old gently.

Nora quickly brandished a folded piece of paper from behind her pillow and gave it to him. "Christmas is coming soon and I wrote a letter to Santa," she told him. "You have to make sure you give it to him," she continued, her tone so serious for someone her size that it made Barry want to chuckle.

"I promise, I will give it to Santa as soon as possible," Barry told her, adopting her serious tone.

Nora smiled her million-watt smile towards him, something Caitlin said she had inherited from him. "Thank you, Daddy."

Barry reached over and pulled her blankets a little higher up on her body before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now get some rest, honey," he said. "It's late."

"Okay." And like the good girl she was, she promptly snuggled in her bed and closed her eyes.

…

Barry walked into his bedroom, seeing Cait already lounging on the bed, reading a book by her bedside lamp. Noticing his presence in the room, she looked up, but only to see him laughing to himself.

"What are you so amused about?" she asked with a curious grin, bookmarking her book and placing it on the stand.

Her husband got into their bed, showing off a folded piece of printer paper in his hands. "Delivery for Santa," he merely said as he passed the note to her, making himself more comfortable under the covers before turning on his side to look at her, head propped up by his hand.

She looked at him, studying his face with playful narrow eyes, trying to gauge from his amusement what their little girl could have possibly asked for this time. "She didn't ask for another pony again, now did she?" she joked.

Barry slowly shook his head, a wide, genuine smile spreading across his fast as he regarded her. "Read it,' he lightly prompted her.

Slowly she unfolded the paper began reading Nora's little kindergarten skrawl.

After reading the short letter to Santa, Caitlin's hand went to her mouth. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry at the adorableness of the letter. "She wants a little baby brother or sister," she whispered out, a chuckle escaping her lips while a lone tear shed from her eyes - and darn, she did both.

Barry reached over to whip the tear away for her. "It has been five years," he mentioned. "I know when we first got married we said we wanted more than one, but I can understand if that's changed for you."

Caitlin immediately shook her head. "No," she let out, her voice clogged with heavy emotion, "I've always wanted more, but I think I just wanted to see how Nora developed before we tried again," she shared, offering a shrug. "You know, being the parents of two vastly different metahuman genes…"

"And she's perfect," Barry told his wife, his eyes so soft that she felt that she could swim in them for an eternity.

She nodded, laughing lightly. "She is, she really is."

"So…is Santa sending Nora a letter back saying he's working on it," Barry asked, a wolfish grin manifesting as he leaned up and over Caitlin's body delicately.

Caitlin scrunched up her nose. "That sounds so wrong," she said with a giggle as her hands went up and under his shirt just enough to tease the lines of his abs. "Is this going to be Santa's kid?" she teased her husband.

Barry playfully shook his head before leaning down and peppering kisses along her neck, sucking gently. "Mine, mine, mine," he whispered huskily against her skin.

Caitlin's hands clenched at his sides as her arousal sparked, her hips lifting just enough off the mattress to graze against his own, causing her husband to let out a low moan.

The speedster leaned back, watching Caitlin with her hair fanned along the pillow and her chest rising and falling with slightly erratic breath - she was a vision, and he never could get over how he was so lucky to have her. "Is this it? Are we going to start trying?" he questioned hopefully.

She nodded her head. "I want to start trying," she confirmed.

The million-watt smile that she says Nora inherited from him shone on his own face. He leaned down to kiss her fully on the lips, his mouth still spread too wide in his glee to properly pucker up. "I love you," he told her, rubbing his nose against her own.

"I love you too," she answered back lovingly.

"Now, down to business," Barry said, leaning back to take his shirt off, causing Caitlin to let out a hark of laughter, joining to help him moments after to push and slide off the remainder of their clothes.


	6. red dress and wine

Barry walked into their shared apartment, immediately loosening his tie and throwing his suit jacket lazily on the back of the couch before falling tiredly onto the piece of furniture himself. He closed his eyes, in hopes that it would help ebb away the stress and nerves he had accumulated all evening.

The couch soon dipped next to him, her flowery and cinnamon scent invading his smell, easing him into an instant comfort. Without opening his eyes, he slouched down in his seat and leaned his head to her shoulder.

She started running her fingers through his hair. "Exhausted?" he heard Caitlin ask, though her tone was jovial.

He hummed out a reply.

"It wasn't that bad," Caitlin mentioned, referring to their Christmas dinner with her mother that night.

Barry sighed. "I beg to differ. I think your mom hates me."

Caitlin giggled, her hands never pausing in her hair stroking. "She doesn't hate you. You're just the first boyfriend I've brought home since I was a teenager, so she's a bit protective. She actually quite likes you."

Barry cracked an eye open to look up at his girlfriend. "Really?" he let out in disbelief. "I felt like she was staring at me the whole dinner like I was a disobedient child."

"That's just my mom being my mom," Caitlin admitted with a shrug. "She's missed out on a lot of my life events, so I think she's trying to compensate. At the end of the day, she just wants to make sure I'm with someone who makes me happy," she continued before leaning down to press a light kiss on his lips. "And I am."

The speedster's lips spread wide. "Good. Because you deserve all the happiness in the world, Dr. Snow."

Her eyes softened. "As do you, Mr. Allen," she said, leaning down for another small kiss. "You want a glass of wine?" she then asked, detangling herself from him to get up.

He instantly missed her presence but could not turn down the thought of some wine. Even though the alcohol wouldn't affect him, he was hoping it would still help calm him down some. "Yes, please," he answered.

He then watched her delicately make her way to the kitchen, moving around innocently in her gorgeous, red dress from that evening - one that was modest for a dinner with her mother but was still able to make his heart flutter. She grabbed the wine from their fridge and cutely stretched to her tippy toes to reach for the glasses in the cabinets. All the while Barry could only think one thought: that he truly loved this woman with all of his heart.

"You've got your thinking face on," Caitlin commented as she walked back into the living area, her hands holding their wine-filled glasses. "Don't know if that's a good or bad thing..." she teased as she sat back down on their couch where she had been earlier, offering him his glass while she took a sip of her own.

"Ha ha," Barry let out dryly, but snaked a hand around her shoulders, pulling her just a little bit closer so that she was pressed right into his side. He sighed contently.

"So what were you thinking about?" she inquired softly.

Barry smiled as he took a sip of his wine leisurely. "You," he answered honestly. "And how much I love you."

Caitlin snorted. "I'm being serious."

Barry let out a huff of laughter. "And so am I," he admitted, leaning his head down to rest against the top of hers. "I love you," he said, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Mmm," she let out, pursing her lips as she leaned back to look at him amusingly. "You're buttering me up," she assessed. "What for? I don't know…"

He then leant down so that their foreheads touched. "I'm not buttering you up for anything," he insisted, his laugh lines folding on top of one another, his amusement clear as he kissed her delicately on the tip of her nose. "I just love you so much, Cait."

She visibly melted, her eyes going soft and starry. "I love you too, Barry," she told him, her lips upturned in a small smile. "So much."

A silence wafted through the air as they continued to stare at each other like the love-infused doofs that they were.

Until Barry broke it.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he gently said, his eyes never leaving hers.

Water filled up in Caitlin's eyes. Her hand reached up to caress the side of his face, feeling the prickliness of his five o'clock shadow. "Even if you have to attend awkward Christmas dinners with my mother?" she joked, her smile wobbly.

He chuckled, leaning into her touch. "I would go to a million awkward dinners if I had you by my side," he answered sincerely.

He then reached into his pant's pocket, digging out a small, black velvet box. When he opened it to reveal a diamond ring, Caitlin nearly forgot how to breath. The reality of the situation was starting to truly set in, cueing the happy tears to stream down her face.

"Caitlin Snow," he started, pausing to swallow down his apprehension, "Will you marry me?"

She immediately nodded her head, too choked up with emotion to properly answer him. She reached out to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him for dear life. "Yes," she let out exasperatedly into his shoulder once she found her voice. "Yes."

Barry leaned out of the hug only to reach for Caitlin's hand to put the ring on her finger. "Merry Christmas, Cait," he said, before kissing her sweetly.

"Merry Christmas, Barry," she whispered against his lips with a smile before diving back in for another kiss and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment letting me know what you think! :)


	7. get a tree

"Don't you at least find it a little suspicious that Cisco wanted us out of the lab?" Caitlin asked Barry as they exited her car, walking leisurely through the parking lot to the Christmas tree farm that Cisco had coaxed them to go to.

Barry chuckled, his laugh visible by the cloud of cold that emancipated from it. "Cisco isn't up to anything," he said. "Regardless, we do need a tree for the cortex," he pointed out. "Or do you not want to hang out with me?" he asked, jutting his lower lip out, pouting.

Her perturbed expression immediately melted at the sight of his pout. "No!" Caitlin immediately answered, shaking her head. "Of course, I want to hang out with you," she said, affectionately squeezing his arm. "I just don't trust Cisco. I think he's up to something!"

The speedster shook his head amusingly at his friend. "Let's not think about Cisco," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and directing her through the entrance of the tree farm. "Let's just focus our energy on finding the perfect tree."

"Fine," she reluctantly gave in, sighing. She then looked around at the different trees around them, all varying in shapes and sizes. "So...how does this work exactly? I've never been."

Barry took a step back from his personal physician, aghast. "You've never been?!"

She shook her head softly as she began to stroll down one of the rows of trees with Barry following closely behind. "Both my parents and Ronnie were fans of the fake Christmas trees, because they were more practical," she shared, her fingers running along a branch of one of the evergreens she was passing.

"I guess I'm the first person you're Christmas tree shopping with then," he brighty boasted, his chest puffed out with glee. "I feel honored."

She looked over her shoulder at Barry, a coy smile tugging at the ends of her lips. "You should be," she jested as she bit down on her lip, turning back around to view the selections of trees again.

Barry chuckled to himself as he followed her down a couple more pathways, watching her fondly as she gazed at the snow-covered trees and the twinkle lights of the farm in childlike awe. In truth, he had asked Cisco to stay behind for this outing just so that he could spend time with Caitlin, and if things played out well, maybe even ask her out.

"What about this one?" she asked minutes later, stopping in front of a tree that was a little bit taller than Barry.

The speedster looked over the tree, finding it quite standard in terms of Christmas trees. Tall, green, and bushy at the bottom. Looking over at Caitlin, however, he could see from the starry, hopeful look in her eyes that she really liked this one in particular and he couldn't let her down.

He smiled. "I love it," he expressed, and her eyes immediately widened in delight, causing his heart to constrict with affection for his personal physician.

"Can we get it then?" she asked. "How do we do this? Do we chop them down ourselves?"

"Cait," he tried, but she continued her jabber.

"'Cause we didn't bring an ax. I can't even swing an ax..." she adorably rambled.

"Cait!" he tried again, and this time succeeded. She looked at him sheepishly, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights and her mouth popped open in a small 'O' form. "You just have to let one of the attendants working here know and they'll do it for you," he told her humorously.

She pinked, something she couldn't hide even though the sun was starting to hang low in the winter sky. "Oh, right. That makes sense," she stated with a curt nod.

Barry chuckled before flagging down a man nearby that happened to work at the farm. "We'd like this one," the speedster said, gesturing to the tree the duo picked out.

The worker's face lit up as he let out a bumbling laugh. "Beautiful choice for a beautiful couple," he complimented.

Both of the scientists blushed.

"Oh," Barry started, rubbing the back of his neck, ready to correct the man that they were just friends, but the Christmas tree farm worker was already talking again.

"I'll have this cut and taken up to the front for you in no time!" the worker exclaimed with a toothy smile as he marked the tree. "Why don't you enjoy some complimentary hot chocolate up at the front while you wait?" he suggested before he walked away from the duo.

Letting out a breath, Barry turned to his companion. "So...hot chocolate?"

She smiled timidly. "Hot chocolate," she confirmed, dipping her head forward.

…

"Thank you," Barry said to another worker at the tree farm who had given him their free hot chocolate, topped with a mountain of whipped cream swirled on top. The drinks were in simple disposable cups, but they were hot and that was welcomed as the temperature was steadily dropping now that the sun was completely set.

It only took a moment, but the speedster found his friend standing by one of the decorated trees in the front, peering up at it in thought.

"Did you have white lights or multi-color?" Barry asked as he reached her. She jumped at the unexpectedness of it, causing Barry to chuckle. "Sorry."

Her hand was over her heart, as if she was trying to stop it from beating so erratically from the fright he just gave her. "No, it's okay," she said, laughing at herself with a shake of the head. "Um, what is it that you said?"

Barry let out another laugh as he extended his hand to give Caitlin her hot chocolate. "I asked if you used white or multi-color lights? You know, on the tree? As a kid?"

"Oh," she said in understanding, her hands both greedily wrapped around the hotness of her cup. "We had white lights. You?"

He smirked ever so lightly. "We had multi-colored at the Allen household. Joe always had white lights on his tree, however. So both."

"Best of both worlds then," Caitlin murmured as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. Barry hummed out his reply. "Star or angel?" she then asked.

The forensic scientist took the first sip of his hot chocolate then too. "Angel," Barry shared. "You?" but Caitlin didn't respond since she was biting down on her lower lip to stop herself from laughing. The speedster's face contorted into one of confusion. "Was my answer funny somehow?" he asked, smiling unsurely.

"No," she let out quietly, nearly silent, but it was laced with amusement. "You just have..." - she took her index finger, wiping it along his upper lip - "some whip cream here…" she shared with another giggle.

Barry merely gazed at her, his eyes soft and amazed at her sheer beauty. The lights from the Christmas tree were reflecting back onto her face, showing the redness of her cheeks and nose from the cold. And the way she was bundled up in her peacoat, scarf and hat to rough out the winter cold just made him want to hold her and never let go.

Caitlin dipped her head, suddenly self-conscious. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he said breathlessly, yet internally he was chastising himself for being an idiot for so long. This thing he had been feeling for Caitlin had felt both gradual yet instantaneous. Like he had always felt this way for her, but was only now _allowing_ himself to feel this way for her. He just couldn't believe that he wasted so much time when the love he had been yearning for was right under his nose for years.

"Oh…" Caitlin suddenly let out, causing the speedster to furrow his eyes and follow where hers were staring, somewhere above them. His stomach immediately clenched and he nearly dropped his hot chocolate in shock when he saw that a mistletoe was hung over the archway where the tree was.

Barry shook his head. "We - we don't have to…" he started. Caitlin looked at him curiously, her face passive of any distinguishable emotion for him to gauge. "Or...we can…?" he tried, and that caused Caitlin's eyebrow to rise, which caused him to backtrack once again. "I mean - it's just a stupid holiday tradition thing...it doesn't have to mean anything...we don't ha-"

He was cut off by Caitlin's lips pressed against his own in a short but blissful moment.

As she pulled away, Barry was left dumbfounded and stupefied as he watched her in wonder. She giggled at his reaction.

"Angel," she then said.

The sudden change of topic broke Barry out of his trance as he scrunched his eyebrows downward. "Angel?" he said confusingly.

"I had an angel on my tree," she clarified, finally answering the question he had asked her a while ago. "I think we should get a star for the one in the lab though, no?"

Barry face broke out into a grin. "A star for the STAR Labs tree? Seems fitting enough."

Caitlin nodded her head agreeingly. "I thought so too," she said, looping her free arm through one of his as she guided him to the checkout where their tree was standing and waiting to be picked up and paid for. "You think we can manage another outing soon, to maybe pick the star topper out?" she asked innocently, but just by the way she was looking at him, with her lips caught between her teeth and her eyes wide and searching, he knew that she was asking a whole lot more.

"I'd love to," Barry answered softly. "How's tomorrow night?"

Caitlin beamed as her rosy cheeks darken ever so slightly. "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment and let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you! :)


	8. best christmas ever

Barry woke in his seat with a start, having heard the gentle cry of their newborn, Nathaniel Martin Allen. He hurried up and gently scoped up his baby boy from his resting place, chancing a glance at his wife in her hospital bed, sighing in relief when he saw that she was still fast asleep and had not heard the wails of their son just yet.

The speedster rocked the child in his arms tenderly to calm him down, talking to him lowly, hoping the sound of his voice would soothe Nathaniel like it had for Nora when she was first born. Soon enough the cries did soften, and when Nate's silence persisted, Barry sat back down in his seat next to Caitlin's bed, coddling Nate close to his chest, watching his son peer right back up at him with so much curiosity and wonder.

A sense of overwhelming, unconditional love swelled up inside of him by just looking at this small little person in his arms - another piece of his and Caitlin's love personified. Barry could already make out that their son shared a little more of his features, like the darkness of his hair and the shape of his lips, but he still looked resoundly like Caitlin, nearly having the same hue of brown eyes, and Barry honestly could care less. Grinning uncontrollably with happy tears welling in his eyes, he brought the boy closer to him, laying careful kisses on his nearly bald head, trying to outpour as much love to him as he could. He was perfect, just like his sister.

"My favorite boys," a groggily voice spoke, spiking Barry's heart rate with surprise only to remain elevated when his gaze met Caitlin's beautiful opened eyes, who were watching him and their son with tenderness and love.

Barry's smile increased. "Good morning," he said, getting up from his seat with Nate still snuggled close to his body as he leaned over her bed and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. "You look beautiful, Cait."

Caitlin frowned. "I don't feel beautiful," she admitted wearily. "I feel worn and tired and sweaty."

"I dig the sweaty look," Barry told her with a sly grin. "I mean, how else were the kids made?" he said with a shrug, chuckling as Caitlin rolled her eyes at him.

"That's besides the point," she said as she reached out her arms. "Can I have my baby?"

The man complied to his wife's wish and handed over little Nate to his mother. Caitlin's face immediately softened as she held her son and gazed down into Nate's wide brown eyes, and Barry could only think that Caitlin was feeling what he was moments before.

"Our little Christmas gift," Caitlin murmured, letting her one index finger be held by their little boy's mighty grip, her eyes welling up with happiness, just like his were.

"More like Nora's Christmas gift, remember?" Barry brought up with a laugh, letting his one arm rest comfortingly around his wife's shoulders as he reached out to stroke his son's chubby cheek with his free hand.

Caitlin's playfully groaned. "I can't believe we actually had him on Christmas Eve," she confessed. "The little man arrived early - I guess he's not taking after his father in that aspect."

"Hey!" Barry let out, pretending to be offended by the statement.

Caitlin shook her head at her husband just as a knock sounded on her door. "Are we allowing visitors?" Joe asked, poking his head through the entryway.

His wife softly smiled at her father-in-law. "Of course," she breathed out.

"Wally and Iris are on their way over; they can't wait to see their nephew," Joe told them as he entered the room with an unnaturally shy Nora trailing behind him, hiding behind her Grandpa's leg. "Oh, Barr...Caitlin... he's beautiful," Joe expressed once his eyes landed on his new grandchild.

The speedster ducked his head sheepishly but he couldn't deny that him and Caitlin made very cute kids. Barry chuckled as he walked over to Joe. "Thanks, Joe," he expressed, bringing the older man, a man who he essentially considered his father, into a hug.

Barry then bent down to reach Nora, getting to her level. "What're you doing there, Niz? Don't you want to see your new baby brother?"

She moved her head out from Joe's leg to look at her father, her green eyes looking a bit lost and scared. "What if he doesn't like me?" she whispered to Barry, biting down on her lower lip, troubled; the small idiosyncrasy only made her resemble her mother even more, pulling at Barry's heart strings tenfold.

Barry's face caved at her vulnerability, but tried smiling encouragingly at his daughter, his gaze gentle. "Come here," he asked of her, motioning for her to step into his arms.

She timidly looked up at her Grandpa Joe, who nodded his consent, before she walked slowly to her dad. But once in his arms, she clung to him like a koala, causing Barry to chuckle as he kissed her tenderly on the head, wrapping his arms around her securely as he stood up.

He walked the two of them back to Caitlin's bedside. "Look, sweetie, see, it's your brother," he told her.

She raised her head from the space between his neck and shoulder, daring to look at her younger sibling. Her eyes looked at the baby in her mother's arms, her face very contemplative. "What's his name?" she eventually asked.

"Nathaniel," Caitlin supplied, grinning happily.

"Na-Naph-Naphanel?" she tried, frowning since she knew she didn't say it right.

The grown-ups in the room all laughed in adoration.

"You can call him Nate, if that's easier," Barry supplied. "I call him that like I call you Niz - it's a nickname."

"Nate," she tested out, beaming when she was able to say that correctly.

"Do you want to hold him, sweetie?" Caitlin asked their daughter.

Nora's eyes immediately widened in excitement, looking at both him and Caitlin before nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Okay then," Barry said as he gently placed Nora on the seat nearby. He then turned, picking up Nate from Caitlin and pivoting back to face his daughter. "Now, Niz," he began, his tone serious and stern, conveying to her that this was a serious matter, "You have to be _really_ careful, okay?"

Her cute little face scrunched down in determination, nodding. "Yes, daddy," she said, nodding in determination.

"Hold out your arms like Daddy is," he said, which she complied to, mimicking his position perfectly. "Alright," he said, transferring Nate into Nora's arms. "Remember to hold his head securely," he told her, helping her adjust her positioning just a little bit before taking a step back.

Just looking at the two, Barry could feel the emotions inside of him rising and bubbling. His Nora looked so big, holding her little brother, yet still so young, with her feet dangling off the edge, nowhere near touching the ground. His hand was then suddenly taken by his wife's, squeezing it lovingly as they both watched their kids interact for the first time.

"Did Santa leave you good presents, Nora?" Caitlin asked their daughter, knowing that the little girl had been impatiently waiting for Christmas for weeks for precisely that.

Joe cleared his throat. "She said she wanted to wait for you guys to come back home," he told them, shock evident in his own voice, knowing how his granddaughter usually was about it.

"That true, Nora?" Caitlin wondered.

The little girl nodded her head, but her eyes remaining fully on her brother, obviously taking her duty very seriously. "You always see me open my presents," Nora said simply.

"And now I guess we'll see you open them up this year again," Barry said, leaning down to kiss Nora on top of her head. "Thanks for waiting, honey - that means a lot to me and Mommy," he told her and she shyly smiled back up at them, proud of herself.

"What about Nate?" she then asked, her face suddenly becoming troubled. "Did Santa get him anything?"

Barry internally panicked, turning to his wife with wide eyes. Caitlin merely shrugged helplessly. They hadn't expected Nate to show up for another couple weeks. "I...guess we'll have to see," Barry settled on saying. "But if not, we'll make sure to get him something for sure, alright?"

Nora nodded her head before looking down at her brother. "Nate, if Santa didn't leave you any presents, you can have one of mine, okay?"

Barry's heart nearly melted from the cute exchange, and with one glance to Caitlin and Joe, he knew he wasn't alone in thinking that. If not melt, he felt like his heart at least grew double its size by watching his two kids. He just felt so full and content.

"That's really sweet, Nora," Caitlin said lovingly. "You're going to be such a good big sister."

And as Nora continued holding her brother, with Joe standing by happily watching his two grandkids, Barry turned to Caitlin, watching her watch their kids, her expression so soft and content that it made him want to crawl into her hospital bed and hug her forever.

Sensing his gaze, his wife turned her attention from their children to his curiously. "What?" she let out tenderly, her face breaking out into a bemused smile as he continued to stare at her.

He leant down, grinning as he rested his forehead against hers, their noses bumping fondly. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before caressing her cheek softly in his hand. He then quietly thanked her, for everything - for being in his life, for marrying him, for being so brave and strong, for providing him with a daughter and now a son. "Just thank you, Cait," he expressed breathily, his smile a tad wobbly as silent tears escaped his eyes.

A laugh bubbled from her lips as she tried to wipe some of the tears away from his face, only to begin crying herself. "Thank you too, Barry," she whispered between them before laying a lingering kiss against his lips, one that told him that she was feeling everything that he was - all the happiness and the thankfulness and the love. "Best Christmas ever," she said against his lips, giggling.

He chuckled as he lightly nodded his head. "Yes, best Christmas ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, what do you think? Please comment! Honestly, if you're reading, comment - I want to know what you think!! :) Also thanks to the lovely people on twitter for the names Nathaniel and Martin.


	9. a snow so warm

Caitlin was so warm. So comfy. So relaxed and calm and whole-feeling. And it wasn't because the couch was soft, or that the comforter that was pulled up to her shoulders was heavy, or that the bad guys seemingly decided to take the day off, or that she was feeling the Christmas spirit. It wasn't even the fact that she was sharing said comforter and couch with a speedster, who might as well doubled as a personal heater with the way his body constantly gave off more heat than the average person.

No, it was simply the company. Simply Barry.

Speedster heat or not, she knew she'd still feel this way. Because this heat was a flame in her heart. One that was nearly extinguished when she met Barry but had steadily grown bigger since. But when they got together a few months ago, the flame felt like a roaring fire that had escaped into her bloodstream, creating a warmth that didn't burn her but soothed her. She truly felt electric and alive and in love for the first time in years.

Seeing as there was limited crime going on that day, they spent most of the morning cuddled up on the couch, watching Christmas movies and sipping on hot chocolate. It was blissful.

As _It's a Wonderful Life_ ended, however, Barry started moving under her as if he wanted to get up, but Caitlin secured her hold on his frame, anchoring him down. "Noooo," she childishly whined, nuzzling her head further into Barry's broad chest.

Barry chuckled, peering down at her in such amusement. He rubbed the shoulder his arm was around and kissed the top of her head gingerly. "Cait, I have to eat. Aren't you the one always pestering me to keep my calorie intake up?" he teased, poking her side to elicit a small squeal that caused him to grin unabashedly.

"I do not pester!" The speedster leaned far back enough for his girlfriend to get a good look of his _'really?'_ face. Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Okay, so maybe I pester, a little," she relented. "But it's only because I care."

His eyebrows shot up, his mouth agape with mock surprise. "Oh, you care?" he asked, his eyes shining knowingly.

"Like you couldn't imagine," the doctor told him serenely, smiling up at him as she patted him lightly on the chest.

He beamed back down at her before craning his neck forward to kiss her sweetly on the lips, leaving an aftertaste of hot chocolate that made it all the more savory.

"Mmm," she hummed out as they separated. She laid her head back down onto his torso, her ear picking up the steady thump of his heart. "Can't we just stay here until New Years?"

Barry snorted, laying his own head on top of hers. "I don't think the bad guys will cooperate _that_ long."

Cailin pouted. "You'd think by now we'd be experiencing a shortage," she mumbled miserably. "I just don't want to leave this spot. Everything feels wonderful right now," she admitted, letting her eyes close and truly reveal in the comfort she was currently in.

Unbeknownst to her, Barry fondly smiled down at Caitlin. "I can hold off for one more movie, but then I have to eat. Deal?" Barry bargained.

The bioengineer carefully lifted her head to look at her boyfriend, assessing his facial expression and finding no resentment or annoyance - just kindness and a little amusement. Her lips slowly morphed into a grateful smile as she whispered, "Thanks," before snuggling back against his chest and searching for their next movie to watch.

"Of course," he softly uttered as he plopped a tender kiss to the side of her head. "I love you."

And that fire in Caitlin roared wildly, igniting every neuron and atom with its warmth, bursting through her pores. She was glowing as she looked up at Barry, her eyes shy but the magnificent smile stretched across her face was hard to miss. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! :)


	10. christmas in the sand

With the blazing sun shining above her and the temperatures running as high as a normal summer day, Caitlin was thankful to be submerged in the ocean, letting the water cool her down. "It's weird," she commented, twisting her face as she took in her surroundings.

Barry who was only a short distance away from her in the water, looked at her, raising his eyebrow. "What's weird?" he asked, wadding his way closer to her.

She turned to him, taking her eyes off the beach area. "It doesn't feel like Christmas," she admitted with a shrug. "I'm so used to associating Christmas with being cold with snow, wrapped up in layers of clothes…" she expressed, staring out into the foreverness of the ocean with a far away look in her eyes, "but it's hot right now, and we're at the beach, in swimsuits. It's polarizing," she finished with a chuckle.

Barry laughed along with her as he grew closer to her, enough to grab her waist gently, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into her hips. "If you want to go back home for Christmas, I can take you," he told her sincerely. "It's not that far of a run, and we could even be back the next day to resume our vacation."

Caitlin wrinkled her nose, shaking her head as she languidly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Weird doesn't equal bad," she shared, her fingers playing absentmindedly with the hairs on his neck. "I was just making an observation," she further explained. "It's just going to be the first Christmas that I'm not home, you know…but I'll be okay," she insisted, a genuine grin overtaking her face as she pecked Barry on the lips. "All I need to have a good Christmas is you."

A smile immediately overtook Barry's face. "Same," he agreed, squeezing her gently as he kissed her on the forehead, then nose, then lips again. He sighed contently as he rested his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms more securely around her waist, hugging her closer to his body. "Plus, as cuddly as you are in your many winter layers, I have to say that seeing you in a bikini for prolonged periods of time does help keep the longing for a traditional Christmas at bay," he admitted wolfishly, regarding her with a knowing look.

Caitin dipped her head down shyly as she went to playfully swat some water in his direction. "You're insufferable," she said through her giggles.

His smile turned lopsided as he then tickled her waist, causing Caitlin to fall onto his chest and laugh against his clavicle. "Am I still insufferable?" he asked.

Panting from the toll of her laughter, she managed to smirk as she answered. "Yes."

Barry's eyebrows jumped up his face in mock surprise, hand poised to continue his tickle attack, but Caitlin held up her hands before she continued, "but I would be a hypocrite if I didn't admit that I _also_ enjoy seeing you without a shirt for _prolonged periods of time_ ," she confessed, her one hand brushing over his chest with a ghost-like touch. "It's quite nice."

"See? I'm not the only one thinking these things," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows that immediately caused a giggle to erupt from the geneticist before he silenced her with a blissful kiss.

"Mmm," Barry hummed out pleasantly as they separated. "You know what we haven't done in a few hours?"

Caitlin snorted, ducking her head in an effort to refrain from grinning. "Again?" she let out, baffled.

Barry looked at her smugly, his hands slipping lower and lower on her body. "Am I wearing you out, Dr. Snow?"

Playfully, she rolled her eyes, her own hands sensually running down his chest. "No, Mr. Allen," she told him pointedly. "Just trying to figure out when my boyfriend turned into a sex addict," she joked.

A small chuckle passed through his lips. "Isn't that the whole point of vacation though?" he asked, his hands rubbing at her sides pleasurably, his eyes growing heavier and heavier with lust, "To make up for lost time, because you know once we get back to Central City in a few days that finding time to ourselves is going to be a challenge like always…"

Caitlin licked her lips. "Very valid points," she agreed, nodding her head as she looked at Barry intently, her heart pounding inside her chest with anticipation. "I guess another round would be...feasible…"

And before Caitlin knew what was happening next, Barry had ran them into their room and laid her down on their bed.

…

"Cait?" Barry called from the other side of their bathroom door, knocking on it gently. "Are you almost ready for dinner?"

Caitlin, who had just been finishing the final touches on her makeup, opened the bathroom door to find a very dapper Barry Allen in a relaxed, white linen shirt and tan corduroy shorts. "You cleaned up very nice," she complimented him, stepping forward to kiss him sweetly.

"Thank you," he said as they separated. He then took in her appearance, even twirling her around to get a better look of her in her sun dress. "And you looked beautiful as always," he praised. "You ready?"

As Caitlin nodded, Barry took her hand in his and led the way. However, instead of going into the direction of some of the island's restaurants like they had the past couple of nights, he led her to a secluded part of the beach, not far from their room.

Suddenly he stopped and turned back to face her. "Close your eyes, alright?" he asked of her, smiling excitedly.

Caitlin pursed her lips, fighting off a smile of her own as she closed her eyes for him. Excitement spooled in her stomach as Barry guided her a little further down the beach until he whispered for her to stop.

"Alright," he said, taking hold of her hands, rubbing at them. Caitlin could already make out by the quiver in his voice that he was a bit nervous about this. "Open your eyes."

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes only for her to feel completely breathless anyway. There was a blanket spread out for a romantic picnic between two palm trees, both which were strung with twinkle lights, backlighting the whole scenery. Off to the side was a snowman figure made of sand, topped smartly with a Santa hat. Lastly, a miniature Christmas tree stood to the other side, beautifully decorated and lit as well.

Barry looked at her unsurely, rubbing the back of his neck. "You like it?" he asked hesitantly. "I mean, I know the tree is small and the snowman is really a sand...man…" he let out awkwardly. "But I wanted to try to bring some more of the traditional Christmas stuff to you…"

Caitlin's face softened. "Oh, Barry," she let out, hand to her mouth in awe, and moisture accumulating in her eyes. She took the few steps necessary to reach him before pressing a searing kiss against his lips, outpouring all her gratitude and love into it. "I love it," she told him earnestly. "I love you," she then said, caressing his face.

The speedster dipped his head down, mildly embarrassed, before he took the hand on his cheek and held it there, watching her lovingly. "I love you too."

Caitlin beamed before turning back to the setup Barry had worked hard on. "When do you even get the time to do all of this?" she questioned, because even though he was a super fast metahuman, it had to take time - time they spent almost exclusively together.

Barry cocked his head to the side, clearing his throat. "You know, when you were taking a nap, after I...wore you out in bed," he said, barely containing his cheeky, self-satisfied grin.

The doctor's mouth popped open in shock, as she playfully pushed him. "Barry Allen!"

He shrugged, not at all ashamed of what he just said. "It's not like I'm lying," he said with a laugh.

"I was tired from having been out in the sun for so long," she tried defending herself.

Walking to their picnic and sitting down, Barry merely raised his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine, whatever you say. You're the doctor."

"Damn right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I really don't know what this is. xD I kinda love it, but idk. What do you think? lol. PLEASE COMMENT and let me know. Thanks for reading! :)


	11. possibilities

Barry entered the familiar apartment, immediately met with a wave of warmth and the sound of Christmas music playing. He shed off his coat before walking further into his personal physician's home, only for his ears to soon be greeted by the sounds of Caitlin Snow singing _incredibly_ off key.

He bit his lip, trying to refrain himself from laughing as he turned the corner and peered into her living room. And there she was, mindlessly unaware of his presence, singing along to _"Jingle Bell Rock"_ as she stood on a stool, wrapping Christmas lights around her tree.

He slunked against the wall, just watching her, and marveling at her beauty and free spiritedness. It was a rarity to see her so carefree, so to get a glimpse of her singing and even shimmying to the music, it made his heart so full, and he might have just fell a little more in love with her too.

The song ended and Barry thought it was a good enough time as any to make his presence known. Encore!" he shouted in jest, while clapping his hands.

At the sudden sound, Caitlin whirled around in shock. And because she was on a stool that was just wide enough to hold her two feet, the sudden movement threw her off balance.

Barry watched it all happening in slow motion, like he does with many things in his life. So before she fell to the ground, Barry was able to flash himself to her and successfully catch her in his arms.

"Oof," Caitlin let out as she felt herself land on something soft, yet sturdy. She glanced up, meeting Barry's eyes, instantly pinking under his gaze. She cleared her throat. "Thanks," she muttered, profoundly embarrassed.

"No, problem," he said, chuckling as he set her down on her own two feet. "But...oh," he let out, another laugh spilling from his lips as he pointed to the Christmas lights tangled around her frame.

Caitlin looked down, cursing quietly under her breath. "I just keep embarrassing myself more and more…" she murmured, trying and failing to unravel herself from the lights.

After watching her fail for only a few moments, Barry interjected. "Here, let me," he insisted, smirking at her amusingly as he unwound the strings of lights from their odd placements, only stopping as he went to raise the fixtures over her head and got caught up in the way the light reflected back in her eyes.

Her eyes were fully dilated as they regarded him, black as the blanket of night, while the Christmas lights flared like distant stars. Looking into them, it felt like he was gazing up towards the shimmering night sky, floating and getting lost in the possibilities behind them - the possibilities _of_ them.

Noticing that he had spaced out, he cleared his throat, nervously laughing. "Sorry," he apologized, lifting the lights completely over her head.

"Fine," she answered, her hands wrangling around themselves. "So...what are you doing here anyway?" she then wondered. "Not - not that I don't want you here…" she then added as an afterthought. "But I didn't invite you over…"

"Oh! Right!" he sounded, just remembering himself. "You forgot your phone at the lab," he told her, reaching into his back pocket and brandishing the device for her to take. "I forgot it with you singing and falling and all," he explained with a chuckle.

Caitlin winced. "I can't believe you heard me singing again."

Barry lips stretched wide as he grinned at his friend. "You know, for the longest time, I thought that maybe if you were sober, you'd be a better singer," he expressed, tongue in cheek, "but nope, drunk or not, you can't carry a note to save your life," he gently teased her.

She let out an exaggerated huff, folding her arms. "Not all of us can be amazing singers, Mr. Allen."

"Fine, fine," he relented. "It wasn't that bad. It was actually quite…" he said, trailing off, not knowing if he should be honest of not, but looking at her, and remembering the stars in her eyes, and that feeling of endless possibilities, and just the the way her presence made him feel in general, he owed it to himself to give it a shot.

"Quite what?" she pressed, a curious eyebrow raised. "Quite comical?" she joked, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

Barry smiled, but shook his head. "Actually," he started, blowing out a breath of air and stuffing his hands into his pocket, "Actually, I was going to say you were quite...cute," he admitted with a shy shrug.

Caitlin breath audibly hitched as she looked up at him with curious, doe eyes. "Oh," she let out breathlessly. "Um…"

He took a step forward, reaching out to take his hands into hers. "Cait," he said gently, smiling at her unabashedly, "you don't have to say anything, but I think it's just time for you to know that...I'm crazy about you."

Her face softened, her eyes watching him with enough interest to keep him going.

"And I just can't keep waiting for the right time, because there might never be a right time - there's always going to be some threat looming, but," - he paused, licking his lips and trying to find the right words to say - "but I just need you to know - know that I think you're so incredibly smart, and caring, and so so very strong," he smiled, his eyes softening as he continued to talk, "and I know you're not perfect, I mean, you can be stubborn as hell and you can't sing in tune or dance to any rhythm," he admitted with a chuckle, to which she giggled along with, her eyes filling up with unshed tears, "but just being around you makes me feel happy and... _whole_ ," he ended, his voice just above a whisper.

Barry lifted his one hand to her cheek, to which she closed her eyes to upon contact, leaning into the touch. "I love you, Caitlin Snow," he said, letting out an anxious breath.

She opened up her beautiful, brown eyes at his confession, staring into his so deeply. "Barry," she breathed out, her lip quivering. A laugh sputtered out of her as she tried to get a control over her emotions. He merely grinned, watching her contently and waiting for what she had to say, all the while trying to ignore how hard his heart was beating and the doubts springing to his mind.

"Barry," she began again, taking the hand on her cheek to hold in both of her own, her fingers moving over the knuckles, causing tingles to run up his body, "Gosh, my mind is racing too fast to say anything eloquent right now, but...I love you too," she expressed gingerly, "For so long."

And he's never felt such a lightness as he did in that moment as he picked her up and twirled her in a circle, hearing her giggle and watching as he smile only grew bigger and bigger.

Putting her back down, the both of them smiling like idiots at each other, Barry leaned down letting his forehead rest against her own, his nose brushing against her's fondly, holding her hips in his hands, soaking this whole moment in because the happiness was overwhelming but euphorically so.

Then he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against her soft, plush ones, knowing full well that her signature red lipstick was bound to stain his mouth, but he didn't care. Caitlin was raking her fingers through his hair soothingly and making him shudder as she swiped her tongue against his lips. The woman that he loved, loved him back, and that was enough.

He let out a pleased sigh as the kiss broke, pressing smaller kisses along her face because he simply couldn't get enough of her. "I should've done this a long time ago," he murmured against her skin.

She then pushed against his chest lightly, leaning back enough to get a good look at him, narrowing her eyes at him skeptically before snorting with a shake of her head.

"What?" he asked, smiling unsurely.

She bit her lip. "Story for another time," was all she said, patting him on the chest, before leaning up to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I know I missed a day. So so sorry! But the oneshot I was originally working on just was not working out (despite trying most of the day to make it work)- so I wrote this one instead! Please show it some love and PLEASE COMMENT! Let me know what you think. :)


	12. kiss kiss

"Remember, you have to be quiet," Caitlin heard her husband whisper from outside her bedroom door in her half-asleep state. She was all set to ignore it but the door squeaked open with soft pads of feet accompanying it, who only could have been her children. She feigned asleep just to see what they were up to, knowing that if Barry was with him, it was bound to be mischievous.

"1-2-3," Barry counted quietly before shouting, "Kiss attack!"

The bed was then bounced on by her family, rocking her in her place, and she was soon smothered by Barry and her kids who were peppering her with kisses all of her face - she squealed happily, her heart bursting with affection for each one of them.

"Alright, let Mommy breath," Barry instructed, chuckling as he leaned back, with Nora following suit.

But it was Nate who stayed on top of Caitlin, giggling away and spewing out nonsensical words in excitement, something the doctor could only fawn at. She sat up, balancing Nate on her lap. "You still want to give Mommy kisses?" she asked the now 1-year boy.

Nate smiled at his mother before puckering up and clumsily climbing up from his mother's lap to give her a sloppy, wet kiss near the lips. Caitlin's eyes crinkled as she smiled down at her little boy.

"Mom, Mom, Mommy!" Nora then hollered, vying for her attention.

Caitlin looked from her youngest to her oldest. "Yes, sweetie?"

Nora's eyes grew wide with excitement. "There's sooooo many presents downstairs! Can we open them?" she asked, clasping her hands together and pleading with her with those same puppy-dog eyes that Barry had. "Pleaseeee?"

She could almost never say no to those eyes. "Of course," Caitlin said, throwing her blankets off. "Go on, I'll be down in a second," she told the 7-year old, who didn't have to be told twice before she catapulted off the bed and flew out of the room.

Caitlin chuckled as she slid out of the bed, hoisting Nate securely on her hip. "I swear," she said, watching the doorway where her daughter just sped through, "If she went any faster, I'd think she'd have your speed already."

So far neither of the children experienced any signs of manifesting either or both of their powers, but Caitlin had a theory, or rather a slight suspicion, that when they reached puberty, something would give.

Barry rounded the bed, meeting her and immediately wrapping his arms around her waist. "Nora running as fast as me?" he questioned the possibility, his face slowly morphing into horror. "That sounds like a nightmare," he admitted before chuckling and kissing her sweetly. "Merry Christmas," he said as they separated.

"Merry Christmas," she said back to him dreamily, their faces still so close that their eyelashes were flickering over the other's, her free hand tracing the outlines of his chest through his shirt. "So...what did you get me for Christmas this year?"

"I'll be under the Christmas tree soon enough," he remarked, smirking as the hands that had been at her waist slid down lower and lower until they ghosted over her rear.

She snorted, letting her head rest against Barry's shoulder. "You're going to do that right in front of our son?" she teased, adjusting the oblivious boy on her hip since he was beginning to slip.

Barry sheepishly shrugged. "He can't see, and even if he could, he's not going to remember it. Do you remember anything from when you were one?"

Caitlin merely pursed her lips, shaking her head humorously.

"What?" Barry let out, his tone full of laughter. "Honestly, if he did remember this, I think it would be a positive influence - it shows just how much his Daddy loves his Mommy," he said before pressing another kiss to her mouth.

"Smooth," she expressed as they broke the kiss, rolling her eyes at him fondly.

Her husband turned to their son. "Mommy's hot, right, buddy?" he asked Nate, running his fingers up the boy's tummy and enticing a giggle. "See?" Barry then said, turning to her. "Nate gets it."

She lightly swatted at him. "Barry!" she tried to scold, but the smile that she was trying to fight back was breaking through her facade.

He silently laughed to himself, pressing his body against hers as much as he could without squishing Nate. "You still love me?"

She sighed, her smile soft as her free hand swept over the hair at the back of his head. "Always," she answered, and this time she initiated the kiss, deepening it ever so slightly.

"Not again!" a voice then rang out, interrupting the kiss and causing the two parents to turn around to find their little girl looking at them impatiently with her face all scrunched up and arms crossed. "Kiss later! We have more important things happening, like presents!" she exclaimed.

Barry and Caitlin both looked at each other before they fell into giggles. But, nevertheless, the couple followed their daughter down the stairs and to the living room to finally open up all the presents from Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortish one, but hopefully you enjoyed it. I love domestic Snowbarry so much! And guys, this is it! Ahhh, can you believe it? What was your favorite? PLEASE COMMENT and let me know! I also just want to thank everyone who has read these and commented. So thankful! Happy Holiday and Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts! :)


End file.
